


你的死亡我拯救不了

by bzc_halflight



Series: 回溯 [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzc_halflight/pseuds/bzc_halflight
Summary: Thomas无数次回到过去，却都改变不了他最想改变的
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: 回溯 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648510
Kudos: 4





	你的死亡我拯救不了

1.  
潮水般的记忆洪流，一股脑的涌进Thomas的脑子里。他沉默着，习以为常的忍受着这样的痛苦。  
“又……失败了吗。”Thomas把五指张开又紧紧握拳。  
差一点，就差一点他就能抓牢他了。  
又是差一点。  
他永远都差一点。

2.  
Thomas在笼子里醒来，身边有几个箱子，能隐约看见上面写着WICKED。  
记忆在消失，他只能抓住零星而又模糊的几个画面。  
阳光照射进来刺痛了他的眼睛。  
“早上好，菜鸟。”  
这就是最初的最初了。  
一切重头来过。

他们逃出了迷宫，穿过了焦土，又冲了回去，为了救Minho。  
“Please，Tommy，please。”  
然后他扣下了扳机。  
一颗子弹，穿透了两个心脏。

回转的记忆几乎要把Thomas压垮。  
上一次他没能拦住他。  
这一次他亲手杀了他。

这是第一次。

3.  
焦土上，金发的男孩笑得温柔，眼中不存一丝的恐惧，纯净剔透。  
“Please Tommy……咳咳……”咳嗽让他深深皱起了眉，黑色的血沿着线条分明的下巴滴落在他沾满尘土的衣襟上。  
“给我一把枪吧Tommy。”他努力的抬了抬手，却没有了足够的力气，只能用力地握住了Thomas的手，“别哭啦。”他轻轻地笑了起来，“Please，给我一把枪吧。趁我还记得的时候。”他把嘴角的弧度扯得更大，“趁我还好看的时候。”  
有风吹过，吹动了他的发丝。  
恍如初次相见，有阳光洒在他身上。  
“你好，我是Newt。”

这是第五次。

4.  
“嘭！”  
枪声响起，Thomas直觉般的拉住了Chuck，但他抬头，看到了一个瘦削的身影挡在了他前面。  
然后那个身影往后退了一步，软倒在他怀里。  
“Newt！”  
Thomas用手胡乱的捂着Newt的胸口，鲜红的血涌了出来。“不，不，不！你一定不会死的！坚持住！坚持住！”  
“抱歉……”有血流过嘴角，他把手轻轻覆上Thomas的手背拍了拍，“抱歉之后不能陪你了……”  
“不不，别说了……”  
“有机会，帮我找找我的家人吧……”  
“不！你不会死的！不……”他近乎失控的嚎叫。

有全副武装的人闯了进来拉开了Thomas，他嘶吼着，挣扎着，却还是被拖得越来越远。  
他们把Newt的尸体留在了那里。

这是第十七次。

5.  
“他们抓走了Newt，我要去救他。”Thomas坚定的说，“我绝不会抛下他。”  
……  
“Newt在哪里！他被你们关到哪里去了！”  
Teresa被推的踉跄的退了两步，她抿了抿唇，不敢看Thomas。“Newt他、他不是免疫者。所以……抱歉。”

这是第三十二次。

……  
第五十五次  
第七十九次  
……  
第不知道多少次

……  
我终于不再遇见你。  
这是惩罚吗……  
因为你的死亡，我拯救不了。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是如果的补充，梗就是T回到过去想救N，每次都回到刚进迷宫的时候。在醒来的时候他关于“前世”的记忆就会消失，只留下一点模糊的可以称之为直觉，或者说预知。而在如果里，N在T来之前就死了


End file.
